yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Tuần Hỏa Thú
| romaji = Saramangureito | trans = Salamangrate | sets = * Soul Fusion * Savage Strike * Dark Neostorm | ocg = * Structure Deck: Soulburner * Structure Deck: Soulburner Extra Deck Enhancement Pack * Premium Pack 2019 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS }} "Tuần Hỏa Thú", known as "Salamangrate" ( Saramangureito) in Japanese, is an archetype of FIRE Cyberse monsters used by Takeru Homura in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance The "Salamangreat" monsters are based on fiery themed animals. And while the Main Deck members appear to be based on small and average-sized animals, the Extra Deck members are based on the largest and most majestic of the animal kingdom. Much like Yusaku's animal-based Cyberse monsters, "Salamangreats" are armored with a cyberspace design. They also have a hot-red tint spread over their bodies and are constantly emitting flames. Etymology Salamangreat is a portmanteau of the words "Salamandra" and "Great". Their kanji (転生炎獣) translates as "Reincarnated Flame Beast", which is linked to the archetypes's style and philosophy. The Japanese name, "Salamangrate", is a portmanteau of "Salamandra" and "Transmigrate," with the same meaning as its name in kanji. The members of this archetype are named after various, likely symbolic, fiery animals. Members Support Playing style The Salmangreat monsters revealed so far have various effects related to battle and GY recursion. A common theme among many of their monsters is they work best when with another monster of the same name. The most simple example is "Salamangreat Gazelle" who sends any Salamangreat card from the Deck to the GY, and can also Special Summon itself from the hand if a Salmangreat monster is sent to the GY. Many of the archetype's effects also involve shuffling cards from the GY into the Deck and discarding cards, so manipulation of the GY successfully gives the Deck a lot of potential. A key part of the Deck's combos is "Salamangreat Sanctuary", which allows you to use a Salamangreat with the same name as a monster you Link Summon as the entire material. As with the lesser monsters, the boss monsters get stronger when Summoned using a monster with the same name, making Sanctuary the quickest and easiest way to open up the full potential of the Deck's Link monsters. The main end-goal of the Deck appears to be to set up a "Salamangreat Violet Chimera" Summoned using another copy of itself, which basically guarantees an OTK if all its effects resolve. The other Extra Deck monsters are dedicated to supporting this strategy. The Deck's Ritual Monster "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle" provides a finisher/alternate attacker that can clear the opponent's whole board if Ritual Summoned using a Emerald Eagle you control, and can sacrifice unneeded Link Monsters to get over tough monsters and inflict heavy Burn damage. Finally, a key step in setting up these plays seems to be "Salamangreat Mirage Stallio", a generic Rank 3 that can Summon a Salamangreat of your choice from the Deck and bounce opposing cards on being used as Link Material. As such the Deck works well with generic Rank 3 engines such as Speedroids and Predaplants. Recommended cards